1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card game, and more particularly, relates to a table card game using at least one standard deck of cards and three Jokers and involving wagering based on a dealt hand of the cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different wagering games involving cards are played by individuals via computers and table games and the like. These games may involve the individuals playing against the dealer or against each other. Many of these games are wagering games that are intended to be exciting and arouse the player's interest. Typically, these wagering games are also uncomplicated and can be understood easily by a large number of players. Ideally, the wagering games should include more than one wagering opportunity during the course of the game, yet be able to be played rapidly to a wager resolving outcome. The concept of exciting play and the opportunity to make more than one wager and rapid wager resolution enhances a player's interest and enjoyment because the number of betting opportunities and bet resolution is increased. Many of these wagering games are well known in the art such as black jack or 21, also many poker type games where players at the table are generally playing against all of the other players at the table with one player winning each hand.
Many of these wagering games, particularly those that are capable of being played in casinos may provide a player with a sense of participation and control, the opportunity to make decisions, and reasonable odds of winning even though the odds generally favor the casino, house, dealer or banker. Generally, these wagering games may employ a standard 52 card deck as is well known in the art. It should be noted that most of these games use a 52 card deck wherein 13 cards are available for each suit and may involve additional cards generally referred to as Joker or wild cards. Furthermore, many of these prior art card games may be played using actual cards or electronically on a video gaming system. The electronic card wagering games may involve a machine, such as a video poker machine, where an individual plays against that machine, or a computer, where an individual may access a virtual casino over the Internet and play similar to a video poker machine or against a virtual or real dealer or against other individuals connected to the same virtual casino.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a wagering game for playing at casinos. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a card game that is uncomplicated, exciting and provides the opportunity for players to make multiple wagers and choices regarding those wagers during the play of a game. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a card game that is capable of being played against the dealer and is capable of being played in the form of a pot bet that may be evenly distributed among players remaining at the end of a game.